


Stars, hide your fires, let not light see my black and deep desires

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Dean hesitou em fazer o que ela queria





	Stars, hide your fires, let not light see my black and deep desires

Dean hesitou em fazer o que ela queria, e enquanto ele estava fazendo ele ficou o tempo todo preocupado, ela não podia ver seus olhos mas ela sabia que se ela pudesse ela veria preocupação. Aquela não era a fantasia dele, era apenas a dela e uma parte dela se sentia um pouco culpada por isso, mas não o suficiente para não pressioná-lo um pouco a fazer o que ela queria, o que ela precisava.

Quando se tratava de sexo ela não queria algo que soava como fazer amor ou mesmo que soava como transar, ela queria ser possuída. Na sala precisa não havia nenhuma cama como havia tido nas outras vezes em que eles dois a haviam usado para esse fim desde o início de seu namoro poucos meses antes. Havia havia apenas uma parede de pedra com algemas medievais na parede para prender os seus pés e as suas mãos, ela escolheu ficar com seu rosto contra a parede, havia muito pouco espaço, mas sentiu certo e assim ela não teria que ver o rosto de Dean, apenas sentir ele em seu corpo com suas investidas fazendo sua pele ralar contra a parede dura.

Após ter terminado Dean a desacorrentou da parede e hesitou em abraça-la vendo os hematomas e cortes em sua pele.

“Obrigada” ela diz e dá a ele um leve beijo nos lábios.

“Simas me pediu pra encontrar ele de tarde, mas eu posso ficar se você quiser e te ajudar a curar tudo”

“Não, vá encontrar o seu amigo, eu estou bem”

“Eu realmente não me importo de ficar”

“Eu quero ficar sozinha agora” ela diz um tanto mais firme.

Dean assente com a cabeça, termina de colocar seu uniforme e sai.

No canto da sala agora há um longo espelho em que ela pode ver todo o seu corpo, ela andou até este nua e se olhou por um minuto. Ela consertou os hematomas em sua mão e no seu rosto, mas ela manteve aqueles que poderiam ser escondidos pelo seu uniforme escolar, ela gostava do jeito que eles doíam, ela estava passando seus dedos pela carne dolorida já passando de vermelha para roxa em sua barriga quando  _ele_  apareceu. A imagem dele no espelho atrás dela, com seu uniforme impecável da sonserina e uma expressão em seu rosto como se ele achasse tudo aquilo divertidíssimo.   

“Meu deus Ginevra, você está se tornando uma mulher bem mais pervertida do que a menininha que eu conheci no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts” Tom diz, na imagem do espelho ela vê a boca dele bem perto da orelha dela, um arrepio corre pela sua espinha imaginando a sensação da respiração dele contra a sua pele.

“E de quem é a culpa disso ?” ela diz não apenas sem vergonha mas também com um certo tom de desafio em sua voz.

Tom continua falando mas pelo menos dessa vez ela consegue ignorá-lo, ela veste seu uniforme e deixa a sala precisa com Tom dentro dela confiante que ira demorar um número razoável de dias até que ela ouça a voz dele novamente, ou que ela deseje ver o seu rosto.


End file.
